Qui a eu cette idée folle
by Bony
Summary: Qui a eu cette idée folle d'un jour d'inventer l'école... On le sait tous, c'est Charlemagne. Mais si not'e bon roi Arthur avait essayé avant lui ?


Disclaimer : La série et la nouvelle version des personnages arthuriens appartiennent à Alexandre Astier et CALT. Moi, je ne gagne rien avec ce bout d'histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est avant tout à défis à moi même. Si écrire façon théâtre ne m'a pas trop posé de soucis, j'avoue avoir eu plus de mal avec l'esprit de la série. Difficile d'être à la fois dans le langage populaire et soutenue en même temps. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Qui a eu cette idée folle

**Introduction**

_Arthur et Léodagan sont dans une pièce du château, installés devant un feu de cheminée. Chacun lit un parchemin._

ARTHUR [_lève la tête de sa lecture_] : En faite, j'ai une idée.

LEODAGAN [_regarde Arthur suspicieux_] : Ha oui ? Et c'est quoi cette fois ?

ARTHUR [_agacé_] : Mais attendez, je n'ai même pas dis ce que c'était !

LEODAGAN : Mais on les connaît vos idées.

ARTHUR : Mais pourquoi vous critiquez toujours tout comme ça ? Ça devient agaçant à la fin !

LEODAGAN [_prenant le même ton que le roi_] : Mais je critique pas, je vous fais simplement remarquer que vos idée, elles ne sont pas toujours géniales !

ARTHUR : Mais vous savez même pas de quoi je veux vous parler !

LEODAGAN : Non, mais j'imagine que ça va encore être une de vos idées modernes à la con !

.

**ACTE I**

_Les parchemins ont été abandonnés par les deux lecteurs. Léodagan paraît perplexe, tandis qu'Arthur semble attendre une réponse._

LEODAGAN : Donc si je résume, vous voulez créer une école ouverte à tous les enfants des peuples fédérés, qu'ils soient fille de paysan ou fils de bonniche. Et ça serait gratuit et obligatoire ?

ARTHUR [_content de lui_] : Voilà. Et plus pour une élite et quelques privilégiés.

LEODAGAN : Pour quoi faire ?

ARTHUR : Et bien pour qu'ils apprennent à lire, à écrire, à compter... entre autre.

LEODAGAN : Et je vous répète ma question, pour quoi faire ?

ARTHUR [_énervé_] : Mais puisque je viens de vous le dire !

LEODAGAN : Nan, mais ça j'ai bien compris. Mais en quoi ça va les aider les bouseux de savoir lire ? Ça fait pas mieux pousser les choux que je sache ?

ARTHUR : Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les choux ! Je veux juste qu'ils apprennent à lire.

LEODAGAN : Ben moi je vois pas trop l'intérêt qu'ils sachent lire. On leur demande juste de s'occuper de leurs champs, de nous refiler une partie des récoltes, et de temps à autre d'aller se mettre sur la gueule aux combats.

ARTHUR : Et bien peut-être qu'avec mon idée, ils arriveront enfin à différencier le drapeau rouge du noir !

LEODAGAN : Ouais, alors déjà qu'ils parviennent pas à se rappeler trois codes, imaginez ce que ça va être avec l'alphabet.

ARTHUR : Mouais, vu comme ça.

LEODAGAN : Ha mais ça c'est tout vu ! Nos gars, ils sauront peut-être écrire « mort au roi » sur les murs, mais ils se prendront toujours des branlés !

ARTHUR : Et voilà, vous recommencez à critiquer.

.

**ACTE II**

ARTHUR : Bon, tout le monde peut-être un jour appelé à la Table Ronde ? Au moins les futurs chevaliers seront un peu moins... débiles ?

LEODAGAN : Les mioches des péquenauds du coin ? Des futurs chevaliers ?

ARTHUR : Tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne sont pas forcément roi ou prince de je ne sais où.

LEODAGAN : Ah oui ? Et qui ça ?

ARTHUR : Et bien, Perceval, par exemple.

LEODAGAN : Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

ARTHUR : Non, mais ça c'est parce qu'il est con comme un balais.

LEODAGAN : C'est sûr, ça n'aide pas… Puis débile, débile… Ça dépend un peu des chevaliers, non ?

_Arthur regarde son beau-père étonné._

LEODAGAN [_insistant_] : Allez, il y a bien un ou deux chevaliers un peu au dessus de ce ramassis d'andouille ?

ARTHUR [_un peu hésitant_] : Ouais, il y en a bien un qui tient la route.

LEODAGAN [_soulagé_] : Ha, quand même !

ARTHUR : C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, mélanger le seigneur Lancelot à tous ces crétins...

LEODAGAN : Lancelot ? Ce coincé du cul !

ARTHUR : Ce coincé du cul comme vous dite, [_se radoucit_] et vous avez parfaitement raison, [_repart sur la défensive_] est un guerrier exemplaire, bon stratège, diplomate et loyale.

LEODAGAN : Par ce que moi je ne suis pas tout ça, peut-être ?

ARTHUR : Vous êtes un bon guerrier et vous vous défendez bien niveau stratégie, je vous l'accorde. Mais pour la diplomatie, faudra repasser ! Et je vous rappelle que vous avez essayé de me tuer.

LEODAGAN : Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est à l'insu de mon plein gré que je me suis retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire. Et puis moi, à votre place, je me méfierais d'un type comme ça. Il est trop parfait. C'est louche.

ARTHUR : Vous critiquez encore !

.

**ACTE III**

LEODAGAN : Non, mais je dis pas que l'idée soit mauvaise, mais je suis pas sûr que le peuple soit prêt.

ARTHUR : Je lui demande pas d'être prêt au peuple ! En plus c'est pour son bien.

LEODAGAN : Mais c'est ça le problème justement. Ils ont pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'eux gentiment. Si vous leur imposez un nouvel impôt, ça ils savent gérer. Ils râlent, tentent une petite révolte, on mate tout ça dans le sang, et tout le monde est content. C'est du connu, chacun connaît son rôle. Là, avec votre idée... Non, ils vont être perdus !

ARTHUR [_défaitiste_] : Mouais, vous avez peut-être raison. C'est peut-être un peu trop ambitieux. [_Autoritaire_] Mais je vous interdis de régler les révoltes paysannes dans le sang ! Je ne vais pas aux séances de doléances parce que j'ai que ça à foutre.

LEODAGAN : Vous savez, les séances de doléances, je pense qu'on...

ARTHUR : Non !

.

**NOIR**

LEODAGAN [_pour lui même_] : Si ça continue, il va vouloir donner le pouvoir au peuple, ce con !


End file.
